True Love
by TheSaltySpoon
Summary: Percy wants Annabeth. Annabeth wants Percy. Rated M for lemons. One-shot


**Greetings everyone. When I was looking through some old files of mine, I found this fanfiction. For some reason, I never uploaded it at the time. I decided now was a good time to do so regardless.**

Annabeth smiled, as her lips gently touched those of Percy. It all started off petite, maybe even gentle. But after a few seconds, their mouths fully collided. Their tongues slowly swirled around eachother. Annabeth took the next step, and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. She pressed her body closer to his, causing them to almost lose their balance. Annabeth felt his erection poking in her jeans. She absolutely loved it. Percy laid his left hand on her butt cheek. He playfully squeezed, while keeping attention to her enjoyment. Annabeth moaned, causing their kiss to break for a quarter of a second. When their lips found eachother again, it was pure magic. Annabeth's tongue craved for more, and more. And more. But Percy didn't let her just yet.

Percy knew Annabeth had the lead. Now, he usually didn't mind, but today was different. It could have been the way she was so full of lust, or the way she touched him in the right places or how she gently moaned when he breathed in her neck. He laid his hands on her hips, and held her tight. Annabeth yelled, as she got lifted up in the air. With a strong, yet careful throw, she landed on the bed. Her laughter got silenced by Percy's jumping on top of her. He wasn't heavy at all, but she still felt the light pressure.

Annabeth liked Percy trying to be more dominant in their make-out sessions. He failed miserably, of course, but she absolutely loved it nonetheless. Now that she layed under her boyfriend, everything changed. The intimacy made everything seem even hotter. Being unable to move very much caused Annabeth to feel more intimate with Percy. The ecstatic feeling got to her, and she waited for him to take the wheel.

Percy didn't let her think twice about it, and he quickly took of his shirt. He tried to return to Annabeth's lips. But she had other plans. She gently pushed his head away, causing the space between the two lovers to grow a bit larger.

Now that Annabeth had enough room, she decided to get straight to the point. She wanted to have him. It wasn't the first time. In fact, they had made love a large amount of times before. But due to quests, threats and wars, they weren't together often. Most of the time, only one of the two was away, leaving the other behind. But when moments like this presented themselves, they were embraced with both arms.

But Annabeth didn't embrace the moment. Her arms were busy doing something else. They were teasingly taking off her shirt. If Percy's switch didn't flip already, it sure as hell did now. Now the shirt was gone, his eyes focused on something else. Her tits. They were captured inside a red bra, that was big enough to cover most of her skin, yet revealing enough to leave something up for imagination. They were major teasers. He wanted nothing more than to rip them off. Annabeth stopped him.

"I took something off. Now I believe it's your turn".

Her voice sounded teasing. Percy grinned, and took of his trousers.

"I think you're up again".

Annabeth responded with a sigh, but she didn't really hear Percy anymore. Something else drew her attention. Down there, between his legs. Even though his boxer still covered the actual skin, the shape was enough to arouse Annabeth.

She slowly raised her hands. Once they were at the right height, they moved to her bra. Percy looked like he could explode any minute. His boner raised to it's peak, until it almost grew out of his boxers. Annabeth took her bra off, and waited for Percy's response. He didn't say a thing, but his eyes told more than he could express in words.

Annabeth's body looked perfect. Her slim waist was nice to look at, but the number one position was claimed by her breasts. Big and full, but very proportioned compared to the rest of her body. Annabeth's eyes twinkled, as Percy slowly moved forward.

He couldn't resist touching her cleavage. Her tits felt soft in his hands, and he couldn't stop with massaging them. A wave of pleasure went through Annabeth's body, as his skin touched her's. They started making out again, however the kissing had lost it's hungryness. Instead, it's main thrive was arousement. Arousement from both Percy and Annabeth. Playful, hungry, needing. The session lasted short, but was just as satisfying as the longer ones.

"Your turn".

Two black socks fell of the bedside.

"Cheater! I don't wear socks!".

"Well I don't wear bra's. So now we're even".

Annabeth tried to supress a laugh. While she failed at that, she removed her jeans. She didn't care for teasing anymore, but her movements were graceful as always. Now, only one thing kept both of them from being completely naked.

"How convenient, it's your turn".

"I pass".

"You can't pass!"

"Oh".

Percy quickly took of his boxer short. Annabeth couldn't resist her urges, and dove down intending to suck him off. She only found the palm of his hand against her forehead.

"Who's turn is it again?"

Annabeth sighed. She took off her own underwear, and was now completely naked. Her nipples were rock hard.

Percy forgot pretty much everything that mattered. He knew Annabeth was tight, but every time it shocked him how tight. Her pussy looked so good, he couldn't wait anymore. Annabeth noticed him staring, and decided to slow it down for a second. But then, their eyes met.

The tension rose again. The distance between the two shortened quickly. Percy's dick touched her clit. And that was the final push.

Annabeth moved the quickest. She grabbed Percy by his arm, and tossed him against the pillow. With his back on the soft blankets, he watched as Annabeth moved towards his dick. On all fours, she stroked his penis. Percy felt like he was in Elysium. He enjoyed every second of her soft hand against his skin. Annabeth did an incredible job jerking him off. She had natural talent, and was not afraid to show it.

"Faster" he moaned.

Annabeth increased the pace. While she stroked him, she started with sucking on the base of his dick. This stimulated Percy even more. Annabeth noticed that he liked that she used her mouth, and slowly moved up. Swirling her tongue around his cock was awesome, and Annabeth was curious how it tasted entirely in her mouth. She stopped using her hands, and began with sucking him. It felt warm, and hard. She loved it.

Annabeth bobbed her head up and down, only taking it out to spit out some extra saliva. Percy grabbed her by her hair. He pushed her further down his base, and she went with his lead. Percy increased the pace, until she couldn't go faster. With him doing half the work, Annabeth relaxed, enjoying the taste of his cock penetrating her mouth.

The pure pleasure of her hard work flowed through Percy's body. A quick glance up gave Annabeth enough information. Percy was about to blow his load, and it was gonna be a big one.

Percy moaned hard, as he came. Annabeth felt a thick string of cum shoot out of his dick, hitting the back of her throat. And it didn't stop. He filled Annabeth's mouth almost completely. After a few seconds of heavy breaths, Percy took his cock out of Annabeth's mouth. He looked down to his feet, and saw Annabeth enjoying his cum.

Annabeth didn't just enjoy it. She craved for it. Everything. The godly taste, with a subtile hint of the sea. The perfect mix of sweet and salt. She wanted more of it. But her clit didn't agree with her mind.

"Round 2?" he asked, while Annabeth was busy swallowing his load completely.

"Stop talking, you idiot".

They swapped positions. Annabeth now layed with her head on the pillow, while Percy moved on top of her. He grabbed his own dick, and pushed the tip inside of her clit. Annabeth gasped. She looked like she could explode at any moment.

"You alright?"

Annabeth answered with a nod, and Percy continued thrusting. His cock took some time to widen her pussy, but that quickly went away. Every time his dick couldn't penetrate any further in, Annabeth's pussy was on fire. Slowly but surely, they created a steady pace. Slow enough to stretch the pleasure to it's fullest, yet fast enough to maintain it.

Both Annabeth and Percy moaned. His were softer, and without real pattern. But Annabeth's could be heared every few seconds. Loud, but still incredibly sexy.

As Percy penetrated her, she added that extra bit of friction by following his movements with her own body. The temptation to kiss was too great. Meeting eachother halfway, their mouths found eachother once again. Desperately exploring every inch of his tongue, Annabeth once again couldn't get enough of it. That, combined with the incredible sensation Percy's cock provided, only made her screams louder. She regularly cut the kissing to gasp and moan.

The feeling of sexual joy that had already gradually intensified, finally raised to it's peak. Now both close to coming, Percy increased the speed drastically. He was on the final stretch, but he knew Annabeth was ahead. His cock slammed inside her, doing everything to make her cum.

"Percy..."

Another moan left Annabeth's lips. Her body took over. Percy kept on fucking her, and she couldn't last much longer. This was it. Pretty much everything shut down, and she concentrated only on his cock.

Annabeth's entire body shuddered, as she orgasmed. She had her mouth open, but no words came out. All the pressure and build-up, released in a few seconds.. The world around her vanished. She only cared for her own enjoyment. The orgasm seemed to last an eternity.

Percy waited patiently until she was finished completely. Annabeth's mind returned to earth. She was back inside Percy's cabin. The sweat dripped down her body.

But Percy wasn't finished just yet. He had to come again, at least once. He wanted to fill her pussy up with his jizz. This time, nothing stopped him. Annabeth still shivered from her own orgasm, but she could at least control herself again.

Percy slammed his cock back into her pussy. Annabeth responded with a heavy breath. His cum screamed to be released.

Annabeth didn't argue with his incredible technique. Even though he thrusted with incredible speed, it didn't feel less comfortable. It felt just as intense as before, and got her aroused again. If this continued, they would never stop. Not that Annabeth minded.

"You're ready?"

"Fill me up".

With a final thrust, Percy shot his load inside Annabeth's pussy. He filled her up completely, and even more seemed to come. Annabeth gasped when she felt his warm cum right inside of her clit. Percy took his cock out, and aimed at her stomach. Just in time. With the second pulse, a slightly smaller cumshot got released all over her. Annabeth immediately cleaned it with her fingers, which she then put in her mouth. After a few seconds of holding it on her tongue, she swallowed it all.

Both collapsed simultaneously on the bed. Their breaths were heavy. Annabeth couldn't help a grin. It was awesome.

 **Tell me, what do you think of it? The good, the bad, the ugly? Reviews are appreciated. Note that this was written a very long time ago. I like to think my English has improved a fair bit, but that's up to you.**

 **I have started writing an actual multi-chapter story. It's basically a tale of the M-rated stuff that happened while Percy and co. were on their quest. Maybe a harem, but that's up to the readers. Also, I have begun a Truth or Dare story, which will be up in gods-how-long.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your time.**


End file.
